1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns agitator covers for cans of colors fitting paint shaker machines, and, in particular, an agitator cover of the type comprising at its base a peripheral flexible closure joint, intended to be applied tightly, with sealing, to the corresponding upper opening edge of cans of color, which can be adapted to the diverse existing cans of colors and with improvement of the closure on their rim.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that cans of colors have an upper peripheral opening rim in cooperating in closure with the closure cover of the can and thus the sectional profile of the rim is variable from the classic U shape to the shape of an inverted v.
The known agitator covers of the flexible closure joint type on the underlying can do not permit application upon closure on the crimping listel of the peripheral upper edge of the opening rim of the can.
However, this application on the crimping listel of the edge of the opening rim of the can cannot prevent the entry of the paint into the cavity of the rim, for example, during the inclination of the container during the maneuver of pouring the paint by means of the cover, nor the contamination resulting from the formation of amalgams upon drying of the paint contained in the can.